


Barefoot and Bruised

by call_me_bon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), jason tod - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: Lmao so I know on one of my other works, I said I was going to probably upload BTS fics, but when I went to go write one, I came across this. I totally forgot about it???Hope you enjoy though! As always, I appreciate kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3





	Barefoot and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so I know on one of my other works, I said I was going to probably upload BTS fics, but when I went to go write one, I came across this. I totally forgot about it??? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though! As always, I appreciate kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3

   Tim lay there listening to the sound of his breathing. It was one of those nights when he couldn’t sleep and was instead stuck with his thoughts. These kinds of nights never ended well.

     He hated how quiet it was here. It was just as if he were at home. Day or night, the place was always quiet and Tim hated it. He hated that his parents were never there. He hated being alone so, _so_ much.

_You’re a mistake. That’s why your parents are never home. They don’t care about you. They don’t want you. You will never be good enough._

    “Why am I not good enough?” Tim shouted, grabbing his head. “Shut up! Shut up!”

    He tried to ignore the voices. He really did, but they weren’t necessarily wrong. Tim always did his best. He earned perfect grades, never got in trouble, and won plenty of awards. He did anything and everything to try to gain his parent’s affections. It never worked.

    Last month, his parents had sent him some money as an early Christmas gift. Of course, there was no note or anything. Without thinking, Tim used the money to buy a motorcycle. He took a picture and sent it to his parents trying to elicit a reaction. He didn’t even get a response.

    When he crashed it, Tim was actually happy because now his parents would have to at least call him. But...they didn’t. In fact, if he hadn’t told them about it on the phone, they would have never known. Even after Tim told them, they simply said they’d send him money to replace it. No concerns about his well-being or warnings about being more careful.

 

 _Why did they even have me?_ Shaking his head, Tim clambered out of bed. He was tired of the isolation. Damn Joker had escaped a few days ago and managed to catch Tim while he was out on patrol.

     Fortunately, Tim had been working on escaping. One of the guards that watched Tim always fell dozed off at some point. So while that guard was sleeping, Tim had begun picking the locks to his prison. He used the utensils from his meals. Of course, the forks and knives were plastic, thus why the process took some time because they usually broke on him.

    Peeking out through the bars of his cell, Tim watched as the man began to drift off. Slipping out his knife and fork from that evening’s dinner, Tim began to work on the last lock. The fork was quick to snap, a piece flying near the sleeping guard. Even if it had hit the man, Tim doubted it would’ve woken him.

      _Click!_ The door popped open. Grinning to himself, Tim stepped out, making sure to close it behind him. He grabbed the gun off the guard and then ran. He had formulated somewhat of an escape route.

     _Right here. Right again. Take those stairs. Then left. Then right again._

“Hey! Get back here!” a voice shouted. “Someone escaped!”

     Ignoring the shouts behind him, Tim hissed as a bullet grazed his right arm. Bursting through the doors in front of him, he was hit by frigid winter air.

      Eyeing the distance between the roof he was on and the one nearest, Tim took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.” Taking a running stop, Tim jumped. He crashed onto the other roof, turning it into somewhat of a roll.

      “What the actual hell?” a familiar voice asked. “Where are your shoes? Why aren’t you wearing more layers? Where’s your gear? Where the fuck have you been these past few days?”

      A painful laugh escaped Tim. He couldn’t help it. He was pretty sure he’d lost some sanity anyways. “God, you sound like a concerned mother.”

     Before Jason could reply, shooting sounded along with searchlights flashing.

     “Oh little Robin, where are you?” the Joker’s voice sounded. “I’m surprised it took you this long to escape.”

     “Babybird, explain,” Hood ordered.

     “Don’t you think that going somewhere else would be smarter right now?” Tim croaked.

    “Robin, I’ll let you go this time!” the Joker taunted. “Remember what I told you.”

    “Poor little Robin, all alone. No one cares if he doesn’t come home,” Tim muttered instinctively.

    Screwing his eyes shut, Tim covered his ears. The stupid voices were back.

_Your parents don’t care about you. They don’t want you._

_Batman didn’t want you. He’d sacrifice you to uphold his policy of no killing with no qualms. No one wants you._

     “Shut up! Shut up! You’re wrong!” Tim cried, hitting his head.

     “Shit, babybird, stop,” Jason exclaimed. He’d never seen his replacement like this before and to say it concerned him was an understatement.

      Without a second thought, Jason swept the boy into his arms with too much ease. Grabbing Tim’s wrists so he’d stop hitting himself, Jason noticed scratches all over them.

      God, he wanted to kill the bastard. He wanted to kill Bruce, too.

 

    Tim had dropped off the grid a few days ago. Jason asked about it and Bruce told him that Tim had asked for time off. Apparently, his parents and he were going on a trip.

       Jason knew something was up though because Tim had told him that his parents never came home. Even if they did, it wasn’t for long and they definitely never took Tim on trips with them. Since Bruce proved to be no help, Jason tried talking to Dick.

 “I’m telling you, something is wrong with Drake,” Jason said. “He looks more exhausted than usual and he wasn’t his usual smartass self.”

    “Jay, this is Tim. You know how he can be when it comes to working on a case,” Dick replied, giving his brother a dubious look. “Besides, when did you start caring so much about him?”

      _Since when did you start caring so little?_ Knowing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere, Jason left. He’d just have to check up on Tim himself which wasn’t going to be an easy task.

 

     Focusing back on the present, Jason couldn’t help but pull Tim closer to his chest. “Hey, can you look at me?” he asked, as he headed towards his nearest safehouse.

     “-unwanted. All alone. Mistake,” Tim mumbled to himself.

    Jason’s heart ached as he saw tears began to fall from the boy’s eyes. He knew firsthand the damage Joker could do. Picking up his pace, Jason hopped in through a window. Gently putting Tim onto the couch, Jason grabbed a bunch of blankets and cranked up the heat.

    “Tim, you’re bleeding,” Jason realized. Scrambling to get his first aid kit, Jason quickly cleaned up what looked like a bullet wound. He also tended to other little scratches Tim had received from the crash landing.

    It seemed like Tim had calmed down now. He looked exhausted and so fragile all bundled up.

     Jason stood up to get Tim something to eat and drink when a hand stopped him.

     “Babybird?” he questioned.

     “Don’t leave,” Tim said, not meeting Jason’s eyes.

      “I’m just going to the kitchen,” Jason answered softly.

       Tim shook his head like a petulant child and tightened his grip on Jason’s wrist.

       Sighing, Jason sat down next to the boy. The two had hung out a couple of times before at each other’s places just watching movies or whatever. So sitting closely next to each other was nothing new, but what was new was Tim crawling into his lap.

       “W-what are you doing, Tim?” Jason stuttered, trying not to freak out.

       “It’s cold, you’re warm,” came the muffled response. “Pet my hair.”

       “Geez, you’re bossy,” Jason said, but complied.

        Silence settled over the two. Jason desperately wanted to know what was going on in Tim’s mind, but he knew not to push.

        Breaking the silence, Tim sleepily mumbled, “Can I stay here forever?”

        Jason’s hand froze in shock, but before he could respond, light snoring sounded.

        He looked down at the boy in his lap. Tim looked younger and so beautiful sleeping.  Jason couldn’t help but continue to card his fingers through the boy’s hair. It was nice and soft. Damn it, Jason would willingly give his life to protect this boy.

        With a fond smile, Jason finally said, “Babybird, you can stay as long as you’d like.”  


End file.
